The Way of the Scorpion
Way of the Scorpion ' was the first source book for the Scorpion Clan in the Legend of the Five Rings roleplaying game and the fifth in the ''Way of the Clan series. Credits * Written by: John Wick * Additional Material by: Ree Soesbee, D.J. Trindle. Patrick Kapera, David Williams and Jennifer Mahr * Game System by: David Williams and John Wick * Art Director: KC Lancaster * Cover Artwork: Dave Leri * Interior Artwork: Mary Lee Bryning, Audrey Corman, Jim Crabtree, Cris Dornaus, Scott James, KC Lancaster, Jennifer Mahr, Ramon Perez * Maps: Jeff Lahren * Artwork Prepress: Cris Dornaus, Steve Hough * Line Editor: D.J. Trindle * Editing: D.J. Trindle, Patrick Kapera * Interior Layout: Steve Hough, Sean Thompson Table of Contents The Honest Scorpion (page 4) * Fictions with Matsu Ino, Bayushi Yojiro and Bayushi Kachiko. Chapter One: The Subtle Scorpion (page 10) * From the journal of Matsu Sanuro. * Letters from Daidoji Kukojin to Doji Yabu. * From Kakita Ryoku's famous novel, Winter. * From Bayushi Namaru's book, Bayushi's Promise. * The Children of Bayushi. ** The Ninja. ** The Frog and the Scorpion - A story told by Bayushi Guwahime. Chapter Two: Families of the Scorpion (page 20) * Shosuro * The Betrayer * Bayushi's Thunder * The Hidden Shadow * The Twelve Scrolls * The Shosuro Acting Troupe Events * Togashi * The Ninja * Iuchiban * "To Protect The Emperor..." * Shadow Brands Battles * Battle of the Bloody Retreat (750) * Battle at Fortune's Plain (554) * Battle of White Shore Plain (815) The Other Clans * Crab Clan * Crane Clan * Dragon Clan * Lion Clan * Phoenix Clan * Unicorn Clan * Minor Clans "Lies" Chapter Three: Character (page 38) * New Skills * New Advantages * New Disadvantages * The Yogo Family ** The Yogo Shugenja School * The Shosuro Butei (Acting) School * The Bayushi Courtier School * Heritage Tables * Scorpion Fortune Tables Chapter Four: Who's Who (page 50) * The Bayushi ** Bayushi Aramoro ** Bayushi Kachiko ** Bayushi Shoju ** Bayushi Tangen ** Bayushi Yojiro * The Shosuro ** Shosuro Hametsu ** Shosuro Taberu * The Soshi ** Soshi Bantaro * The Yogo ** Yogo Junzo ** Yogo Asami Chapter Five: Character Templates (page 66) * Shosuro Actor * Bayushi Honorable Bushi * Shosuro Courtier * Bayushi Ninja Infiltrator * Soshi Shugenja Interrogator Appendix I: Treachery 101 (page 78) '''or "How to be a sneaky git and not get killed by the other characters. * Part One: Some Basics ** A Little Bit About Ethics. ** The Laws of Warfare ** Loyalty ** Scorpion Honor * Part Two: Advanced Treachery ** Win or Die ** Choosing Two Evils ** Lying ** Patience is it's Own Reward ** Aid a Doomed Conspiracy * Part Three: "I'd Have More Fun..." ** What Have You Done For Me Lately? ** Scorpion Loyalty ** Putting On The Pain ** Secrets And Porcelain * Part Four: Tragic Misconceptions ** The Crab ** The Crane ** The Dragon ** The Lions ** The Phoenix ** The Unicorn * Conclusion Appendix II: Ninjutsu (page 89) * Part One: All About Ninja ** The Gauntlet ** The Art of Not Being Seen * Ninja Tools ** Kimono (Ninja Style) ** Ninja-to (Ninja Sword) ** Shuriken (Throwing Stars) ** Lock Picks ** Blowgun (Fukiya) ** Climbing Tools ** Nageteppo (Egg Grenades) ** Tetsubishi (Caltrops) ** Han-kyu (Half Bow) * Part Two: The Ninja Campaign ** The Problems ** The Solutions * Ninja In Training ** Traits ** Skills ** Character Points ** Honor & Glory * The Shosuro Shinobi (Assassin) School Appendix III: Magic and Poison (page 94) * Part One: Magic and Nemuranai of the Scorpion Clan ** Itsuwari: The Ancestral Sword of the Scorpion Clan ** Bayushi's Mask ** Shosuro's Cloak ** Yashin (Ambition) - The Third Iuchiban Blade ** Meiwaku Fans ** Shosuro's Hand & Mirror * Tejina: The Magic of the Soshi Family * Shadow Brands * New Spells ** Bad Kharma ** False Tongue ** Forget * Kuwasu: Ward Magic * Part Two: Poison ** How Much Does It Cost? ** Administering Poison ** Poison & Herbalism ** Poison Types *** Bee & Wasp Venom *** Kirei-Ko *** Ketsu *** Warui Paseri *** Jellyfish *** Jeruku Ropu *** Pufferfish (Fugu) *** Scorpion Venom *** Snake Venom *** Spider Venom *** Fuantei Shi * Conclusion Appendix IV: Miscellany (page 103) * Bayushi Castle ** Castle of the Two Faces ** Traitor's Grove ** The Sleeping Lake * Shosuro Castle ** Herb Gardens ** Itaru, Temare and The Kempi Flower * City of the Open Hand * Geisha * Fortunes and Winds: Dicing in Rokugan ** The Dice ** Rules ** Samurai and Gambling Appendix V: Two Scorpion Clan Decks (page 111) * "Bowed, Controlled, Dead or Discarded" * "The Dark Sword of Bitter Lies!" Scorpion Clan Character Sheets (page 117) Way of the Scorpion